Songfic oneshots
by Aleria14
Summary: A series of songfic oneshots about Max/Fang and other members of the Flock. Contains lots of FAX expressed through our favorite songs. Previously a 'Fall For You' oneshot but I decided to continue it. Lots of FAX...obviously!
1. Fall for you

**Me: Well, I'm not going to lie to you, I've wanted to write this oneshot for a very long time...practically ever since I first heard this song.**

**Iggy: -sighs- She thinks that it's a perfect dong for FAX. Oh, and she had to shove me in the middle of it...**

**Me: Well, the song has more than one instrument in the background and I needed you to play the keyboard**

**Iggy: Fine...**

**Me: A suggestion, while reading you may want to listen to the song...just a suggestion though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my captee, Iggy, Maximum Ride, or Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. Although, I _love _all three**

**Iggy: Wha?**

**Me: -giggles- Leaving him to ponder that...enjoy. :D**

"Max!" Fang shouted, banging on the door impatiently. "Please open the door!"

For a moment there was no reply, but then Max shouted angrily back. "Go away you Jerk!"

Fang sighed as he leaned against the door and dropped his head into his hands. The same thought kept running through his head, over and over again.

_I was going to kill that bitch for doing this to me._

They were staying at Dr. Martinez's house and she had, after much coaxing, convinced Max to let the Flock go to school. Unfortunately, he and Max were in separate classes and they didn't really have much time to see each other, so they only ever saw each other when school ended. This really annoyed Max because there was this girl in Fang's class that always seemed to be looking at him, and seemed to like him...a lot. Fang had assured her that there was nothing going on, but, Max, being who she is, couldn't believe that and there was no way in Hell that she would now.

Anyway, at the end of every school day, Max would go to Fang's classroom and they would meet there before picking up the other Flock members and walking back to the house. But, this time, things had been different. As Max walked into the classroom to meet Fang, he was pressed up against the wall by _that girl_ and they were kissing. Before Fang had time to explain, Max was out the door so fast that not even he could have caught her.

What had happened was this...

_+-+-+_

_The bell rang and Fang sat at his desk as he watched his classmates walk out of the room excitedly into the halls, ready to head home. He always hung around by himself after class so he could wait for Max, but, this time, he wasn't alone._

"_Why do you always hang around after class, Nick?" Sam, AKA Samantha, asked from over by the white board – near where Fang had left his bag._

_Fang shrugged before standing up from his seat and walking over to pick up his bag._

_Before he had time to object, Sam had flung him against the wall and pressed her lips against his. Fang frowned before quickly pushing her away and glancing over at the doorway, to see Max, with a heartbroken look on her face as she turned and bolted out the door._

"_What did you do?" Fang asked angrily as he glared menacingly at the girl who tried to thwart his relationship._

_He clenched his fists and ran out of the room after Max, but she was already gone._

+-+-+

"Is she still in there?"

Fang turned to see Iggy and he rolled his eyes. Now was not the time for him to be here joking around. Fang didn't answer.

"You should apologise," Iggy said in all seriousness as if he fully understood the situation and Fang blinked.

"I will," he said quietly as the boys walked down the hall to the room that he and Iggy shared. "And, although I hate to say this, I need your help."

Fang watched as Iggy's serious face turned into a smirk. "What's in it for me?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I'll do your chores for you for a week."

"A month."

"Deal."

And with that, Fang began to write.

+-+-+

Fang and Iggy had positioned themselves outside of Max's room with their instruments – Fang with his acoustic guitar and Iggy with his keyboard. Another thing that Max's mom had convinced the boys to do was to take music lessons. Fang had chosen to take guitar lessons and Iggy had taken piano lessons for about a year. After that, Fang had begun to sing along with his guitar, but he had never actually shown anyone his talents before.

"One, two, three," he whispered, and then Iggy began to play.

Fang didn't play his guitar at first, but Iggy played the keyboard quietly along with his lyrics.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
__Could it be that we have been this way before  
__I know you don't think that I am trying  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

Iggy began to play more notes and his playing got slightly louder, harmonising beautifully with Fang's voice

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
__Over again  
__Don't make me change my mind  
__Or I won't live to see another day  
__I swear it's true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
__You're impossible to find_

Iggy played a nice solo part here and Fang waited for a moment before continuing

_This is not what I intended_

Iggy pushed the volume button on his keyboard and his playing got slightly louder as the keyboard began to play a quiet drumbeat in the background

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
__You always thought that I was stronger  
__I may have failed but I have loved you from the start  
__But hold your breath_

Fang picked up his guitar and began to play and Iggy made the drumbeat louder, making the song start to pick up

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
__Over again  
__Don't make me change my mind  
__Or I won't live to see another day  
__I swear it's true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
__It's impossible_

Fang began strumming his guitar louder and Iggy changed the drumbeat as the tune changed

_So breathe in so deep  
__Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
__And hold onto your words, 'cause talk is cheap  
__And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Iggy turned the drums off and Fang stopped playing so it was only the keyboard again

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
__Over again  
__Don't make me change my mind  
__O__r I won't live to see another day  
__I swear it's true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Fang began playing again and Iggy quickly switched the drumbeat back on

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
__Over again  
__Don't make me change my mind  
__Or I won't live to see another day  
__I swear it's true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
__You're impossible to find_

The boys finished and Fang leaned his guitar against the wall as he stood up in front of the door.

"Dude," Iggy murmured as he turned his keyboard off.

"What?" Fang asked impatiently.

"I had no idea that you could actually _sing!_" Iggy said in disbelief. "I was expecting you to sound like a tone-deaf whale."

"Thanks," Fang said dryly as Iggy picked up the instruments and walked back down the hall.

"Max," Fang tried again. "Please let me explain!"

Slowly, the door eased open and Max's tearstained face appeared in a crack in the door.

"Max, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her away as soon as she did. Please believe me," Fang whispered, placing a hand on the door handle.

The two of them stared at each other for a minute, having a conversation with their eyes, before Max slowly nodded and opened the door fully. Fang walked in and wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back gently and kissing her forehead.

"I believe you," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"_Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find," _Fang sung quietly and she laughed.

"Don't go too mushy on me," Max sad as she stepped back to look him in the eye.

Fang just smirked.

**Me: -shrugs- Oneshots are weird**

**Iggy: your first oneshot, congrats.**

**Me: Well, I'm considering turning it into a story with lots of little songfics with different stories...but I can't be bothered**

**Iggy: -facepalm-**

**Me: Na, a oneshot is cool.**

**Review?**

**-Bell and Ig :D**


	2. Fall to pieces

**Me: Well, I decided to continue this instead of sticking with a oneshot. I have done this for two reason's, but one person has inspired to me to continue.**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Vera Amber who isnpired me to continue writing this fic._**

**_Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VERA!!!!_**

**Me: Those are the two reasons. This chapter and story is a b'day present for Vera, and she said that she really wanted me to continue :D**

**Iggy: Yeah, hapy birthday...can we start it now?**

**Me: Uh-huh. Well, it looks like I'm going to be updating everyone's favorite story on their b'day...**

**Iggy: That would be amusing**

**Me: Uh-huh, I'm just going to move on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne**

Okay, I was _beyond_ bored. I lay in my room on the bed and stared hard at the ceiling, maybe hoping that it held all the answers as to what to do with my time. But, of course it didn't.

I sat up and moaned into my hands. I had a few options of things that I could do as I had six siblings: I could sit in a room with Ella and Nudge while they got dressed up in every pretty thing that Ella owned...but that would end up badly because they'd use me as a dress up doll for an hour.

I could go and see what Iggy and Gazzy were doing...no. I definitely don't want to know what's going on behind the scenes for them.

Angel was playing with Ella's old dolls in her room with Total...but I think that I was getting a little old for dolls.

So, that left...Fang.

I held my ear up to the wall so I could hear in what was happening in Fang and Iggy's room next door. When I listened carefully I could hear the feint sound of a guitar playing along with the sound of a foot tapping lightly to the beat – obviously Fang was working on his latest masterpiece.

I took my head off the wall and my eyes wandered to my guitar that was sitting on a stand in the corner of the room. My thoughts then drifted back to only a few weeks ago when Fang had written me that song and then played it outside my room when I was upset and confused. I couldn't believe how quickly gave into his apology after that. Normally, it would have taken me forever to forgive him for what I'd seen him doing with Lissa, but after he played that song I practically melted in his hands. It was as if I was under a spell, and it was all because Fang had taken the time to write something incredibly special for me.

I stood and walked over to the corner to pick up my guitar off the stand. I sat back down on my bed and lightly placed my guitar across my legs. Then, placing one hand around the neck and picking up a pick in the other, I randomly plucked at a few of the strings, moulding a random tune. After that I began to strum a few random cords, making me smile at the lovely sounds it made.

I decided that I wanted to write a song. If Fang was able to, I should be able to put something together.

I continued to strum some cords until I found a small tune that I was happy with.

_Now, _I thought. _What should I write it about?_

I knew that there were lots of aspects of my life that I couldn't express in words but probably could in song. That feeling of being caged, chased, confused, feeling emotions that I didn't want to have around. But one word flowed into my head without me even thinking about it.

_Fang._

_Why would I write a song about Fang?_ I thought confused. But, after that, no matter how hard I tried to think of another topic, I couldn't. My mind was stuck on Fang. It was like I was riding a bike and I got it stuck on a gear that I didn't particularly want to stay on. I sighed as I thought about Fang and then I quietly sung the first line to my new song.

_I looked away, then I look back at you._

I'd thought of this because whenever Fang looked at me, I always had to look back. His eyes were so mesmerising.

_You tried to say, the things that you can't undo_

Fang and I talked about taking back things that have happened to the Flock. Both of us wish that they could just be normal kids and we've often discussed it to put our minds at ease when we were worried about something.

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

I never wanted to get over Fang. He was a part of me that could never be replaced by anyone_  
_

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through._

I want to make it through everything with him

_Make it through the fall, make it through it all._

I thought back to the time where he had saved me from falling out of the sky. I knew that the two of us could make it through anything that the school or _anyone _threw at us.

I paused for a minute, thinking about what I should sing for the chorus. I thought about Fang and how I opened up in front of him. When I was with him I could be myself and I didn't have to hide away my emotions.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

I smiled as I continued.

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

We never needed to speak when we had each other. It was as simple as looking into each others eyes and seeing every thought and every feeling that we had about each other.

_I just want to cry in front of you_

Okay, that wasn't necessarily true. I don't really like crying in front of anyone but it rhymed and I knew that Fang is the only one that could calm me down when I was upset enough to let tears fall.

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause..._

I stopped on this part. I had no idea what I could write in that section that would work for the song. It had to end in the word 'you' for me to be happy with it, but my mind had gone blank.

I sighed and decided to leave it for now and write the next verse first.

_You're the only one, I'd be with till the end._

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

Whenever I feel like I'm losing it he talks to me in such a calm and gentle way that I can contain myself and get back on track.

_Back under the stars, back into your arms_

That reminded me of meeting up with Fang again on the beach after the flock had split up into two. I practically sprinted across the beach to hug him, and after I had I didn't want to let go

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause..._

I paused again and sucked on my guitar pick in thought. _I need something to break up the song now...like a bridge_

My mind wandered back to the time when I was still completely confused by what Fang was doing. I didn't know what to do when he kissed me, and I was just a big, stressed out mess of uncertainty. I wanted to know what was going on with him and questions kept racing through my mind.

I took the pick out of my mouth and started strumming again

_Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means._

Those were some of the questions that I was thinking after he kissed me and left me all bewildered. And I thought that they fit the song perfectly.

Knowing what to sing next, I put as much emotion into the song as I could to show how confused I was at the time.

_Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything, everything! _

I didn't know how to feel towards the way that Fang was acting and I wasn't sure if he really knew what he was doing at the time. I just wanted to understand why he was acting that way.

I sung the next two lines nice and quietly and then built it up as I continued.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause..._

Okay I was officially stumped on how to end it.

"Max, what are you doing?" Nudge asked as she and Ella walked into the room in Ella good dresses.

"Uh..." I looked up at their two heavily make-upped faces and sighed.

_I don't think that I can lie my way out of this one..._

"I'm writing a song," I said and then sighed as they looked at each other and squealed.

"OMG, Max! Is it about Fang!?" Ella shouted excitedly and I jumped to my feet, placing my hand across her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't go shouting it out like that," I muttered as I sat back down again.

"Can you sing it to us, please?" Nudge asked as she and Ella bounced up and down excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but you need to help me finish it off 'cause I'm stuck."

This caused a whole lot more high pitched screams to leave the girls mouths, but I shushed them and began playing the chorus again.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause..._

I cut myself off at the end and looked up at the girls who were taking in air like fish.

"You wrote that!?" They shouted at the same time and I frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, so?"

"That was amazing! You have an unbelievable singing voice, Max!" Ella said in awe.

I shrugged. I just wanted to finish my freaking song.

"Any ideas for the ending?" I asked impatiently as I looked between them.

Nudge sung it quietly to herself and Ella put on a thoughtful look. Eventually, Nudge snapped her fingers and sung the, now complete, last line.

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you!_

I blinked and stared at her while she and Ella smiled and giggled together.

"But-" I started but I was cut off by Ella.

"Max, it fits perfectly and..." she sat down on the bed next to my and held my gaze. "You really do love him."

I looked at her, then back at Nudge and sighed.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_And I don't want to talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

I grinned and looked up at the two girls who were sitting on either side of me, smiling too. I then proceeded to sing the whole song for them, making them clap and cheer loudly when I'd finished. However, they weren't the only ones clapping happily.

The three of us looked towards the doorway to see Fang. He was standing there applauding with Ella and Nudge and my face turned a scarlet red as the girls stood up.

"We'll leave you to it then," Nudge said as they dashed out of the room, laughing the whole way.

Fang walked over and held out his hand, gesturing me to stand up. I put my guitar on my bed and stood in front of him, having to look up at him.

"That was a beautiful song, Max. You've got quite a talent."

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him but he grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"I think...I finally understand how you feel," he said as he bent down so his face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Some say that songs are a great way of expressing yourself without having to actually tell someone something," I whispered as I stared into his soft, dark eyes.

"Well, I think that I got your message loud and clear," he murmured as he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against my own. I entangled my hands in his soft hair and pulled him closer to me as my lips worked with his. His hands found their way down to my hips and made small circles on my lower back, making me want to be even closer to him.

_I don't want to talk about it 'cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

You know what? I really think I am.

**Me: And, there you go...I hope that there weren't too many mistakes in there, but it was really hard to write because of the huge heatwave here (Over 40 degrees celcius) and I have had a great deal of difficulty writing this...**

**Iggy: After writing for about an hour, she had to move out of the livingroom, and into her diningroom, then back to the livingroom for a few minutes before realising that it was cooler in dinigroom so she moved back**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Iggy: I would know, I had to keep moving too**

**Me: -laughs- Okay, I'm practically dead here, so please review.**

**Bell and Ig**


	3. Hiatus

**Me: Hey, guys, it's me…**

**Iggy: And me…still here if you were wondering**

**Me: I bet they weren't**

**Iggy: -glares-**

**Me: Anyway, I've had a pretty crappy week I'm afraid, and I have a reason for the slow updates as well as a temporary hiatus that is about to happen -sighs-**

**Iggy: We're going to the beach!**

**Me: Uh-huh, and there is no internet connection there for two weeks, so there is no way that I'm gonna be able to update anything while I'm there.**

**And, the reason for the slow updates is that my laptop crashed So, I'm in distress because I've lost everything that I've been working on for a long time – that including an _Iggy Ramblings_ story that Ig and I were working on…**

**However, I have been lucky with _Six years past_ and haven't lost anything for that (so we'll see how I go).**

**Also, the updates may be slow because I need to use dad's computer and it's hard to type on the keyboard and I have to constantly look up at the screen because it's positioned really high above the keyboard…which makes life extremely frustrating!**

**Iggy: Llamas.**

**Me: What the hell?**

**Iggy: I hadn't said anything in a while**

**Me: Whatever, I really don't have time for this._ 'How long is forever'_ readers, expect an update soon. Unfortunately I don't know how soon -shrugs- With this computer not much is possible**

**'Songfic oneshots' readers, there will be an update after HLIF. I'll see how I go…and I think that's it**

**Iggy: E-shaped house pranks...**

**Me: -shrugs- No idea when that will be updated. I'll have to see if Rain has anything that I can use as that got deleted as well! I've lost everything, damnit...**

**Iggy: -sighs- Are you going to end it?**

**Me: -nods- Okay, sorry for the inconvenience and I'll update things asap**

**-Bell and Ig**


	4. Welcome to my life

**Me: Okay, for starters, I know that this is a really cliched song-**

**Iggy: I have heard so many stories with this song in it, Bell**

**Me: Well, sorry. I was actually not gonna post it because I didn't think it was good enough, but Raz kept going on and on about how I should freaking post it, so I have**

**Iggy:...this whole story is cliched**

**Me: -rolls eyes- I'm really not in the mood to argue right now, Ig.**

**Iggy: I noticed**

**Me: Also, I have just finished reading Fang -chokes back sob- and I found that apparently Max can't sing...well, it looks like this story is majorly contradicted**

**Iggy: Can you please just move on already?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...enjoy the chapter :) (It really isn't my favourite one, but it's dedicated to Razamataz who convinced me to put it up) (please ignore spelling mistakes...sorry if you see any :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Welcome to my Life by Simple plan. Yeah, unfortunately I'm not awesome enough to own them -sniffle-**

"Max? Can we go for an afternoon flight together? Please?" Angel asked, her little face beaming up at me from her place on the floor in front of the TV. Fang and I were sitting on the sofa together while Gazzy, Angel, Ella and Nudge had decided to avoid the two of us (can't imagine why) and sit on the floor to watch a movie. The movie had only just ended and we obviously needed something new to do.

"Yeah, why not," I said as I stood up and watched as the kids ran out of the room with a loud cheer, followed by Ella who was probably going to end up watching us.

"What about Iggy?" Fang asked from beside me and I looked down the hall.

"I thought that he was going to come back to listen to the end of the movie," I said curiously, almost expecting to see him come into the living room.

"That was an hour ago, Max," Fang said, glancing at his watch that mom had given him.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed that he was gone for so long. I sighed as Fang and I made our way down the hall.

"We may as well go and get him then. I'm sure that he'll want to come with us," I said and Fang nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar and keyboard filled the halls and I knew that it was obviously coming from Iggy's room. What was with all of us randomly bursting into song lately?

I faced Fang and gave him a look that said 'I blame you for all of our sudden interest in music.'

He smirked at me and the two of us stopped outside his door, leaning against it quietly and placing our ears up against it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

Fang and I looked at each other for a minute. I was shocked by the lyrics of the song, and I had no idea that Iggy could actually sing.

Eventually, his keyboard kicked in with a drumbeat to play along with his guitar – probably a beat that he had already programmed earlier so he could play the guitar without having to worry about the keyboard.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so laud that no one hears you screaming_

I remembered that day last week after school when Iggy had come into the house in a huff, not bothering to talk to us and turning his Ipod speakers up full blast for no apparent reason. He had also done this one or two times at the E-shaped house, but I hadn't thought anything of it…

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

He was putting strong emotion into every word that he sang, making it sound completely truthful

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

Shortly after Iggy had lost his sight he had said those exact words to me…

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

The School…

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one__'s there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you want to be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the__ big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

I didn't really understand some of his words that were obviously being shown as feelings. Maybe it was because he hadn't mentioned any of this to me before…

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_And no one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not going to be okay_

As I heard the words, I began to worry. There was definitely something that he wasn't telling me…

_Everybody always gave you__ what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

When Iggy continued, his tone had become softer and less angry than it had been before. His guitar had also slowed down to a gentle sound…

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

He suddenly brought the guitar volume back up and his voice became filled with emotion again as he continued

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

When he had finished, there was a dead silence on both our end and Iggy's and I glanced at Fang. I gave him a look that said 'I need to talk to him,' and he nodded his head, turning to walk out of the house and into the back garden to meet the flock. It was awesome having a boyfriend that could read your looks.

I raised a fist and gently rapped on the door.

"Ig? It's me."

Silence.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway," I said as I swung the door open to find Iggy sitting on his bed, blushing madly.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head while turning his head away from me.

"The whole thing," I said as I sat next to him on the bed, making it sink slightly.

"Great," he said sarcastically as he lay down on the bed, looking about as emotionless as Fang did sometimes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked casually as I looked down at him.

"No, not really," he said thoughtfully and I moaned.

"You're obviously keeping something from me and I'm not leaving until you tell me," I said stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest.

Iggy pursed his lips together and clenched his fists.

"Can you at least explain the song," I said impatiently, trying to get through to him.

He sighed and sat up, obviously giving in. "I guess that I've been working on it for a long time," he said deep in thought. "It has nothing to do with anything recent, if that's what you're thinking. It was just little pieces of my life here and there I guess…"

"I can see that," I said as I nodded. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Max, I'm fine. I don't even know where it came from…kind of like that song that you wrote the other day."

My eyes narrowed at him. "What song?"

"You know…

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you"_

He mimicked my voice and I could feel my fists clench at my sides

"_I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

He yelled the last part and then bolted out the door, me hot on his tail.

"Max loves Fang, Max loves Fang," he chirped in a musical way as he ran out the door and jumped into the air.

Sure, the kid could sing, I'd give him that, but that wasn't going to make his beating any less painful.

**Me: Yeah, no comment**

**Iggy: -snickers- You don't know what to say about your own story!**

**Me: I know that I could say...KUH-BLEH!**

**Iggy: -sighs-**

**Me: Yeah...R&R? -sighs- If you tell me that it was crappy I would probably end up believing you...**

**Iggy: Don't be so depressed!**

**Me: ;(**

**Iggy: -facepalm-**

**Bell and Ig**


	5. Just Watch me Song comp

**Me: Well, I've been working on this for a while, now. Tweaking it until I was completely happy with the result...and, you know, I actually _like _this chapter**

**Iggy: -gasps-**

**Me: -eyeroll- Yeah, I know I don't usually say that, but yeah -shrugs- Anyway, I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR by J.P. or 'Just watch me' by Jordan McCoy.**

**By the way, 'Just watch me' is the song for this chapter and I suggest listening to it, and I think that this story is about to get much more interesting...**

**Iggy: Igell**

**Me: WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!?**

**Iggy: No**

**Me: DIGGY! -sighs- This is now an ongoing argument. Vera, you should know what we're going on about ;)...uh, maybe. lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

The Flock and Ella were all sitting around the living room, chatting quietly to themselves while they waited for Max and her mom to come out of the kitchen and 'address' them.

"So, what do you think this is all about?" Ella asked Iggy as the two of them sat comfortably on the couch.

Iggy could have sworn that his heart had started to beat faster at the sound of her voice, but he quickly dismissed the idea and realised that he had to reply.

"I don't know," he answered with a sigh. "I think it may be something about the…uh, amount of musical talent we all seem to have."

"Oh," Ella chuckled to herself.

"What?" Ig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just hard to imagine the Flock, who kick butt and who've been on the run for most of their lives, have musical talent," Ella replied, and Iggy could feel her body warmth against his own, making him blush slightly.

He leaned back against the soft cushions and laughed slightly to cover it up. "Who knew?" he said.

"Alright guys," Max said, and Iggy heard her footsteps entering from the kitchen along with Dr. M's. "I suppose it's about time mom and I let you in on our idea…even though Angel probably already knows…"

Iggy smirked in the direction where he knew Angel to be sitting. The little know-it-all mind reader probably already knew what the rest of them had no idea about.

_I don't know everything, Iggy. _She interrupted in his head. _But I did know about this though._

Iggy shook his head slightly and went back to listening to their 'Oh-so-great' leader talk.

"Anyway, mom and I have noticed how everyone seems to be writing songs, and singing in the hallway and shower…singing for no reason at all, in fact. So, we decided to do something fun."

Iggy leaned over in his chair and pretended to choke on air. "You, as in, Maximum Ride, always focusing on 'saving the world,' 'keeping us safe,' and 'laying low' wants to have _fun_?"

Iggy heard some of the Flock snicker at his comment and could practically _feel_ the icy glare from Max. Maybe she was getting heat vision but with, like, ice?

"Ignoring that," Max said, getting ready to speak again. "I thought that maybe we could have a competition to see who could write the best song."

Across the room, Nudge squealed and Iggy felt Ella straighten up beside him, she was probably interested in what her sister was saying. Iggy, however, really couldn't care less. That song he wrote the other day had been a one off, and he had been working on it for a while, secretly, in his head. But writing another song? That probably wasn't going to happen.

"What are the rules?" Fang asked slowly, interrupting everyone's chatter and excitement.

"You'll have all of this week, since we're not going to school, and we'll present them on Sunday. You can't use a song that you've already written, and no cuss words. Anymore questions?"

"Can we work with a partner?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but you'll have to split the prize-"

"There's a prize?" Gazzy asked and everyone except Fang and Ig seemed to yell excitedly at once.

"Quieten down, guys," Dr. M said over the ruckus and the noise turned to silence again. "There will be a prize. But it's a mystery and you only find out if you win."

+-+-+

Fang sat in his room, guitar on lap, tuning the strings. When he was satisfied with the result he strummed them all experimentally and was happy when it sounded close to perfect.

Fang really didn't care about the competition or the 'mystery prize.' He was writing this song because, like his blog, he could release feelings and opinions without being judged. He liked playing guitar too, it cleared his head. There was only just one problem; he didn't know what to write about.

Whenever he started playing something it would sound wrong, and whenever he wrote something down on his notepad the words wouldn't fit properly and he'd end up scribbling them out.

In the end, he released a groan of anger and flopped back on his bed, his bangs falling back off his tanned face.

After a few moments, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked over at his dresser, hoping to find inspiration. There wasn't much on it but an old digital clock that continuously faded out and a picture of him and Max that her mom had taken. It was obvious that Max didn't want her to take it, because she looked angry and almost…sad? Fang bolted upright, holding the picture in his hands tightly.

He knew exactly what to write.

+-+-+

Angel skipped happily down the hall with Total trotting quietly behind her. She held the notepad tightly in her hand as if someone were going to jump out at any second and take it off her. She came to a halt at the door and knocked loudly, then, knowing no one would open it, walked straight inside.

"Iggy?" She asked impatiently as he stared at the ceiling, his iPod turned up full blast to tune out the world around him.

"Iggy!" She said louder, and was completely ignored again. But before she had the chance to get inside his head, Total had jumped up onto the bed and ripped the headphones out of his ears with his small, doggy mouth.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" He said irritably, sitting up and pushing Total off the bed.

"Angel wants to ask you something," Total said, jumping back up onto the bed anyway and sitting down.

"What is it, Ange?"

"Well, I've already written my song and-"

"Already?" Iggy asked, surprised. "I haven't even bothered to try."

"I know, that's why I wanted to ask if you will play the keyboard while I sung," She asked and Iggy was even more taken aback.

"I was going to ask Max and Fang, but they're really busy with their songs. You're not," she said, answering his unspoken question.

Iggy sighed, already giving in to the six – _I'm seven – _year old girl. "Fine, let's hear it."

+-+-+

"Gazzer!" Iggy called as he and Angel stormed into the living room to find Gaz sitting on the couch, watching a kids show on TV.

"I'm right here! What do you want?" He asked, turning the TV up.

"I wrote my song," Angel said happily, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Already?"

"That's what I said, Gaz," Iggy muttered, lifting up his guitar and repositioning it in his hands. He'd brought it along too just in case they needed it. "It's really good, but it's still missing something really important."

Gazzy sighed, already seeing where this was going. "Like, a drummer?"

Iggy nodded and Gaz flopped back against the couch.

"Please, Gaz, it won't take long," Angel pleaded and his expression changed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said reluctantly, getting up and following them out of the room.

+-+-+

"Alright, let's do it for real this time," Gaz said, spinning his drumsticks in his fingers. The three had moved to the garage – the only place that Dr. M had allowed them to keep a drum set – and had been getting their parts right by experimenting for about two hours.

"One, two, three," Iggy said slowly, placing his fingers over the keyboard then he and Gaz came in with their parts, complimenting each other perfectly for the first time. Then, after the intro, Angel began to sing.

"_Don't tell me that I'm out of line, or  
__That I'm shooting way too high  
__I don't know any other way  
__For me to play it"_

The three smiled at each other, Angel gave Gaz a thumbs up, and complimented Ig using her mind.

"_I gotta give it everything, so  
__Call it just a crazy dream  
__But I can feel it getting closer  
__Every day, and_

_I'm not afraid of working hard  
__And there'll never be a guarantee  
__But I believe that I can be  
__Anything I really wanna be"_

Gazzy did a small drum solo to introduce the chorus and Angel and Iggy began to sing and play louder.

"_Just watch me, I'll do it  
__No matter what they say I'll prove it  
__Just watch me I'm flying  
__And no one's ever gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds if I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me"_

Iggy smirked at the irony in her words. He knew exactly what she was going on about when she said 'can't stop me' and had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"_People say you'll crash and burn, well  
__That's the way I've gotta learn  
__But I know it's only gonna make me stronger  
__Doesn't matter what it takes, 'cause  
__I'm not gonna run or break  
__Everything in me is saying I belong here_

_I believe that I can give just a little bit of something more  
__They can try to shut me out but I'll break down that door"_

_I wonder what Max is gonna think of this song, _Iggy thought with a smirk and Angel giggled, messing up the first line to the chorus. She then sung another verse and the chorus again before coming to the final chorus to finish off the song.

_Just watch me, I'll do it  
__Just watch me I'm flying  
__And no one's ever gonna clip my wings  
__I'll beat the odds if I know me  
__And if you disagree  
__Just watch me  
__Just watch me  
__Can't stop me  
__Watch me"_

The three of them all ended up on one note and cheered loudly.

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy shouted, throwing his drumsticks into the air and Angel and Iggy loudly agreed with him.

"Hey, Ange," Ig said and Angel turned to face him. "I think I have a new song idea."

+-+-+

**Me: So, if you haven't realised, I already have all of the songs for the rest of this story figured out :) And what did you think of Angel's song? I don't think you can get a better fitting one...haha**

**Iggy: I like the one that you've chosen for me**

**Me: -nods- It's freaking epic! One of my favorite songs for MR ;)**

**Iggy: You gonna finish?**

**Me: Yeah -yawns- It's really late...kuhbleh**

**Iggy: Zzzzzzzzz**

**Me: -eyeroll- Well, please review. _I_ may have liked it, but I wanna know what _you guys _think. ;)**

**-Bell and Ig**

**P.S. Vera, I am gonna use your ideas in future chapters. Thankyou so much for the song ideas, they really help -huggles- We'll discuss it later over Skype maybe... :D**


	6. Absolutely Story of a Girl Song comp

**Me: Alright, here's the next part of the song writing comp...and I hate it**

**Iggy: -eyeroll- You liked the last chapter, and now you hate this one. Can't you just be happy with anything?**

**Me: Apparently not.  
Anyway, the song that Fang sings is 'Absolutely (Story of a Girl)' by Nine days...so you should listen to that while reading this. It will add a more realistic affect**

**Iggy: And apparently FANG has ruined your story: Max. Can't. Sing.**

**Me: -shrugs- But in magical fanfiction land she can. You got a problem with that?**

**Iggy: Uh, yeah?**

**Me: Whatever. Meh...hopefully _you'll _at least enjoy the chapter. If you don't, you have been warned. However, I do have some pretty awesome songs coming up**

**Iggy: YEAH! LIKE *CENSORED***

**Me: You are not ruining my story! Enjoy guys!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Absolutel (Story of a girl) by Nine days_**

Done. I dropped my pencil onto the bed and leant against the wall, grinning in triumph. I had finished my song with two days to spare and I was almost certain that the flock had finished even before I had. Well, maybe not _everyone, _but Fang seemed to be pretty happy with himself about something, so he was definitely done, I had heard Gazzy, Angel and Iggy practising a few songs in the garage throughout the week, so they all had to be finished, Nudge had run around the house singing 'I finished my song! I finished my song! I finished my song!' so, I'm just speaking my thoughts here, but I think she had finished. Sorry if I freaked anyone out with assumption, but it had to be said.

So that left Ella.

I tentatively knocked on her door and waited for a response. When I got none, I shrugged and opened the door to find Ella sitting on her bed, guitar in hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she looked up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't want to rush you or anything, but I think that the flock have finished writing their songs and are ready to go..." I trailed off, realising that something was wrong.

"Go ahead," she said, getting up and walking past me, leaving the room. "I'm quitting the competition anyway."

And with that she left me standing alone in her room. What was up with her?

+-+-+

"Okay everyone," I announced when we had gathered in the garage the next day. "Let's get this started!"

Everybody around me cheered and whispered with excitement amongst themselves. I turned to my mom. "So, how should we go about who gets to go first?"

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten," mom shouted over them and they instantly quietened down. "Whoever is the closest gets to go first."

In the end it was Fang who guessed the number correctly, so he picked up his guitar and he, Gazzy and Iggy got their instruments set up. I guess that they had secretly practised without me realising it. But I had done the same thing the day before, so I guess everyone was well prepared.

They did one last sound check and then Fang began to sing, looking at me straight in the eyes.

_This is a story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

He, Gaz and Ig all came in together and started playing a very upbeat sort of song to match the words. Fang's eyes never left mine though.

_How many days in the year  
__When she woke up with hope  
__But she only found tears  
__And I can be so insincere  
__Making her promises never for real  
__  
As long as she stands there waiting  
__Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
__How many days disappear?  
__When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

Somehow I really liked the song. I didn't know why, but it was just one of those songs that was hard _not _to like. It would be definitely hard to beat.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__But you never seem to run out of things to say_

Gazzy came in with a drum solo and smiled a huge grin. The flock applauded him and cheered which only made him smile more.  
Then, for the next chorus, Iggy started singing back up with Fang…who knew they could sound this good?

_This is the story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay?  
__Just to put up with this every day and all day  
__How did we wind up this way?  
__Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

Okay, after trying to piece the meaning of the lyrics together, I don't know whether to be insulted, or amazed that Fang could write something like this.

_As long as we stand here waiting  
__Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
__How did we get there today?  
__When you're walking too far for the price of your shoes  
__  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

Everyone started clapping along to the song, I joined in.

_But you never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is a story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

Iggy then came in with a small guitar solo, making us all gape at him, followed by Fang, who stunned everyone with his own, his fingers moving expertly across the strings. I admit it, I stared, and he was still looking at me.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__But you never seem to run out of things to say  
__  
This is a story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her_

_This is a story of a girl  
__Her pretty face she hid from the world  
__And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
__I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles  
__When she smiles_

They all finished on one note and everyone cheered. Gazzy and Iggy started clapping too and Fang grinned, actually bowing as he put his guitar on a stand.

"That was great, Fang," I said as he sat down next to me, closer than usual. He put his hand in mine.

"You liked it?" He whispered as Mom got everyone to choose their numbers again.

"Yes."

"Good. It was for you."

Okay, I was speechless, which, like, never happens, but I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Alright! Angel is up next!" Mom shouted to get our attention.

+-+-+

So Angel stood and performed 'Just Watch me' with Iggy and Gazzy, then they all started laughing when they saw the almost murderous look on my face. Angel countered it with an 'innocent' "What?" then sat back down as everyone started cheering. Well, it _was_ a good song, even if the lyrics had a hidden agenda that made me want to reconsider this whole competition.

**Me: Yeah, I know I didn't have to put the whole song in and I know that it's annoying...but I like this song, so I did**

**Iggy: That chapter was crappy**

**Me: -eyeroll- You're supposed to reasure me and tell me that it isn't!**

**Iggy: But then I'd be a kiss**/suckup**

**Me: -facepalm- R&R? Even if you think it was crappy, telleth me**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
